


Light away Home

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Determination (Undertale), Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Isolation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: Papyrus meets a strange monster and immediately tries to make a friend.Sans meets someone new and is not prepared for how much is going to change.Asriel and Chara are kinda just stuck in the middle.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Light away Home

Sans stared at the bright red numbers on the wall to his right, it was the only source of light in his otherwise pitched black room. The clock read 6:49. That meant he had to be asleep, but sans couldn’t sleep.

Sans hated his scheduled sleep time, especially when it was minutes until it was the time he needed to be awake. 

But the Doctor didn't like it when he was awake when it was time to sleep. The last time Sans had been “disruptive” during sleep hours the Doctor had appeared in the window on the opposite wall of his bed that was too high for him to see out of. Most of the time the window added no light to his room, but when the Doctor was in the window, bright fluorescent lights illuminated him, like the rest of the world when it wasn’t dark. 

“Sans,” the Doctor had said, “it is time for young skeletons to be asleep.”

“But I can't!” the smaller complained.

“If you can’t sleep, then lay in bed and be quiet,” the Doctor had responded, making sure the order was as clear as water, “I have much to do to prepare for tomorrow and you are being disruptive.” 

“What is tomorrow?” Sans had asked.

“An important day,” the Doctor had responded.

“But you always say that,” 

“Because it is always true,” and with that the Doctor was gone.

It's not like there was anything to do to keep himself awake in his room, his only worldly possession being the mattress he laid on and the pillow he rested his head on and the one blanket he curled up underneath. Besides that his world was the tall gray walls, the red numbers and the window too high to see out of.

Sans shivered, not from cold, it was never frozen in his room, but from something else. An emotion, yes, that's what it was, an emotion that caused his soul to beat faster and his breath to quicken, leaving him vibrating from the sheer intensity of it. But what was it?

The Doctor always had him put words to his emotions: “words Sans, always explain what you are feeling, it will allow others to understand and compromises to be reached.” Unless of course with a human, humans didn't understand words and emotions, they weren't like monsters, they weren't like us. 

Us… such a thrilling word, to be a part of something bigger than just you, that's what Sans has always wanted to be more, have more, than just him. To have friends and talk with someone who wasn't the Doctor. The prospect filled him with excitement.

Excitement… was that what he was experiencing right now? No, it wasn't… it was… anticipation! Yes, that was it, anticipation! But for what? He wasn't sure, but he was sure it was big.

Exactly then, the fluorescent lights in his room turned on and the door opened, revealing the Doctor. 

“Come now, Sans, today is an important day,” and for once sans agreed.


End file.
